


De la même portée

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Siblings, Sisters, Werewolves, yennorks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ils ne formaient pas la plus aimante des familles, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et qu'Angua tienne à sa petite sœur n'a pas suffi.





	De la même portée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** De la même portée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld   
> **Personnages :** Delphine Angua von Überwald, sa sœur Elsa et le reste de leur famille  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _werewolves_ » pour LadiesBingo> (loups-garou)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Le Baron Guye Silvertail von Überwald et son épouse Serafine Yellowfang Soxe-Bloonberg avaient quatre rejetons, et n’en reconnaissaient que deux. Sur lequel dans cette portée était un véritable monstre, ils n’arrivaient pas à la même conclusion.   
L’une est morte, un autre fut banni, une autre s’enfuit de son propre chef. Laissant derrière elle son enfance et ce qui restait de sa famille déchirée, Delphine avait des regrets principalement sur ce qui concernait cette pauvre petite Elsa. Sa petite sœur était une petite chose douce et triste qu’elle aimait tendrement, mais l’amour qu’elle lui portait n’avait pas suffi.   
Elsa était coincée sous forme humaine, méprisée par son père et son frère, privée d’affection par presque toute sa famille. Seule Delphine lui en témoignait, et elle ne pouvait pas être là pour elle à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. 

Leurs parents étaient vexés d’avoir eu pas juste un mais deux yennorks. Wolfgang haïssait ouvertement Elsa. Andrei avait ses propres problèmes, et d’être coincés tous les deux dans des formes opposées n’aidait pas leurs jeux ensemble, et au fur et à mesure qu’ils grandissaient, les rendait même dangereux pour elle. Un accident serait si vite arrivé, pointait Wolfgang un peu trop souvent, et à chaque fois en donnait l’impression que si l’accident arrivait effectivement, ça serait la faute d’Elsa d’avoir été si faible et pas celle d’Andreï ni d’aucun autre loup pour n’avoir pas maîtrisé sa propre force. 

Elsa souhaitait l’approbation de ses parents, de ses frères, et savait qu’elle ne l’aurait jamais. Seule sa sœur avait pitié d’elle, du coup, elle se raccrocha à Delphine de tout son petit cœur. Elle aimait sa sœur plus que tout et passait le plus de temps qu’elle pouvait avec elle. Elle essaya tant et plus de se métamorphoser en même temps qu’elle, pensant que ça serait plus facile ensemble – si ça se trouve, c’était différent pour les garçons et les filles et c’était normal qu’imiter son frère ne la mène à rien ? – en l’encourageant avec gentillesse, sans exiger trop d’elle.   
Et malgré ça, elle échouait toujours…   
Elsa en restait toute triste, et jalouse et perdue d’admiration tout à la fois pour Delphine. Ses deux formes, lupine et humaine, représentaient tout ce à quoi Elsa aspirait. Delphine était magnifique dans les deux cas, et le simple fait qu’elle possède les deux était déjà plus que ce dont Elsa avait le droit d’espérer.   
Delphine la laissait encore la voir en cours de transformation, même après qu’elle ait développé une certaine pudeur et s’en cache des étrangers comme de ses propres frères – Andrei parce qu’elle pensait que ça pourrait le blesser, Wolfgang parce qu’elle avait commencé à craindre qu’il puisse la blesser. 

Delphine avait peu de moyens à sa disposition pour protéger Elsa du mépris de leur frère. Elle fit un choix de rester humaine un peu plus souvent que louve pour tenir compagnie à Elsa et montrer à leur famille qu’elle se tenait du côté de sa sœur ; elle se sentait coupable chaque fois qu’elle changeait. Il le fallait pourtant, que ce soit à la pleine lune ou juste comme ça de temps en temps parce que : sa nature comprenait les deux formes, il n’y en avait pas une seule vraie et l’autre qu’elle aurait pu rejeter. 

Si Elsa n’avait pas été une yennork, ou si sa place et celle d’Andrei avaient été inversées ; si Delphine avait eu un frère à forme humaine et une sœur à forme lupine, est-ce que ça aurait fait pencher sa vie dans l’autre sens ? Elle ne sait pas, et ne veut pas se poser la question.   
Tout ce qui importe, c’est que la façon dont Elsa a vécu et est morte, a fortement influé sur la façon dont Delphine voit le disque et ses différentes populations désormais. Elle s’enfuit de ce qui n’était déjà plus chez elle et tenta sa chance dans une meute de loups et dans une foule humaine. Au final, c’est dans la seconde qu’elle décida de rester, et ne s’y sentit vraiment à sa place que là où elle en trouva une qui accueillait tout le monde, même les Nains et tant d’autres encore.   
Si seulement un tel endroit avait existé un peu plus tôt, et qu’Elsa avait pu y trouver place…


End file.
